Harry, Hermione and Lily
by broomstick flyer
Summary: It all began the day of Ron's return during the hunt. Hermione makes a decision that leads to some surprising changes for both her self and Harry. Sorry it's a poor summary but each other one I have tried seems to give away to much of the story.


21

Disclaimer, Sad to say I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Harry, Hermione, and Lily.

Hermione Jane Granger lay on her bunk bed, her blankets practically wrapped around her like a second skin in her attempt to stay warm and she thought back once again to the odd conversation shared with her best friend earlier in the morning the day before.

Flashback

"_Hermione?" Harry said to catch her attention as she made their meagre meal as her part of the day's chores._

"_Hmm, what is it Harry?" she asked a little absently._

"_Do you ever think of getting married?" Harry wanted to know._

_Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up at him to see if he was being serious, from the look on his face she could tell that he was indeed serious. "Once in a while I suppose." She answered him going back to preparing the potatoes._

"_Next time you think about it will you think about accepting me as your husband?" he asked looking straight at her._

_Hermione's head jerked up a look of surprise on her face, "Pardon?"_

_Harry looked at her seriously and said quite clearly, "Next time you think of getting married will you consider me, please?"_

_Hermione had been unable to believe what she had heard even after hearing it twice. "What about Ginny, Harry? I thought you loved her."_

"_Oh gods no, I could never consider someone like her or Cho as a wife… and to be honest, I don't want anymore shallow relationships with fan girls, I want to marry someone I am truly in love with so if you could just give me a little consideration." He had answered as he stood up to go out of the tent to keep watch._

_She watched him walk out of the tent while wondering if this was Harry's way of proposing. Did he just declare he was in love with me? 'Was that a real proposal?' she asked herself as she placed the pan of fresh cut vegetables on the cooker. She was shocked at Harry telling her he was 'in love' with her and she was having a little trouble believing what she had heard._

_An hour later Harry had returned to the tent with the sword of Gryffindor and their wayward red haired friend Ron, who had deserted them several weeks earlier, leaving her feeling as if he had abandoned her personally. She had been so upset by the feeling of betrayal she was miserable for the first two weeks after he left. As soon as Ron apologised for leaving, and said he was sorry, and had come back to see if she would forgive him for walking out on her, she had launched her self at him to give him her usual greeting, which was a firm hug, he had caught her by surprise and kissed her. She had not enjoyed the kiss but she had not fought him, or pushed him away lest he leave them again in another fit of stupid temper over not getting his own way. She had then seen the disappointment in Harry's eyes as he turned and walked back out of the tent to resume his turn at standing guard, she decided to talk to him about things later._

_She had not talked to Harry later though, as Ron had started to talk to her, telling about all the things he had been through. She had sat with, and listened to the red head, even though she knew he was lying, a distinct fault he had when he lied was his ears would turn red at the top and as he told his tale his ears were practically glowing a bright red colour. She had listened to Ron quite late into the night and had eventually said goodnight and climbed tiredly into her bed, having forgotten all about talking to Harry she was so tired._

End of flashback

As soon as she woke up that morning her thoughts were on Harry and his odd proposal once again. Wrapped in her blankets she truly did not wish to get out of the bed into the freezing temperature of the tent. And so she lay there thinking of the slightly surreal conversation knowing she needed to sort things out. Having made her mind up and then taking a deep breath she forced her self out of the bed and quickly as she could she pulled on her thick terry towelling house coat grabbed her clean clothes and made her way to the bath room which was the only room capable of holding a warming charm for several minutes.

Hermione was only in the bathroom for ten minutes and when she stepped out she was dressed ready for another freezing cold winter day spent under canvas. Her mind firmly made up in that being married to Harry would be the perfect answer to her almost obsessional need to be near him and to protect him. A need that even a year spent trying to rid her self of that obsession had not done anything to remove it, it had been a waste of a year of their friendship; her obsession was still as strong a feeling as it had been for the past six years. Noting that Harry was not yet in the kitchen, and thinking it was unusual, him getting up late when it was his turn to do the cooking, she walked over to his sleeping area. What she found was not Harry sleeping in late. She found an empty bed and all Harry's things gone.

Rushing back into the living room of the tent she looked around frantically for some sign of a note or something from Harry. Not seeing one she began to panic, that's when she heard the small voice in her head admonish her. _'He practically asked you to marry him yesterday but you did not give him an answer, and then you allowed Ron to kiss you. You then spent the entire day with the red haired fool. Did you really expect Harry to ignore that, to ignore what you did and not feel rejected?' _She would have collapsed onto one of the chairs due to the realisation of what she had allowed to happen, and how Harry would perceive it, if Ron had not entered the room and complained about there being no breakfast ready for him, then demand she cook him something like one of the purebloods would.

Her anger, at what he had done in deserting them plus his lies the night before and the way he had just spoken to her as though he were a Malfoy, and she his slave, rapidly grew and needed to be released. Hermione had been fighting against the purebloods in one way or another for the past six and a half years along side Harry, and though she had recently lost a little weight thanks to Ron devouring all the food before he deserted them, she was very fit, and after all they had been through, for a woman her size she was extremely strong. Ron instantly became the target of her built up anger as it exploded. Putting all the strength she had into a round house punch she hit him, she sent the tall red head flailing backward, his nose and lips both gushing blood all down the front of him. He only stopped his flailing flight backward when he had gone out through the flaps of the tent and hit a tree.

In anger she had packed all her belongings, not even thinking of checking out Ron who had not returned and was still lying where he had fallen. All she could think of was finding Harry and tell him her answer was yes, she wanted to marry him, take some time away from what they were doing, and take a break. As she finished packing she realised she had no idea where Harry would go, Hogwarts was out of the question and Grimmauld place was compromised. Dropping her little bag on the kitchen table she collapsed into a chair and buried her head in her hands and thinking she had made yet another serious mistake concerning Harry, began to sob.

Hermione had been sitting sobbing for just five minutes when she heard a voice that had her shooting up from her seat and grabbing the speaker in a fierce hug before she kissed him hard. The kiss ended and her immediate reaction over, her heart and mind filled with relief she leaned back in his arms. "Harry! I thought you left me," she whispered before she dropped her head onto his chest and began to cry.

"Er… Hermione, what happened to Ron, were you attacked? Are you ok?" Harry asked the sound of confusion in his voice.

"I hit him; I spent hours listening to him telling me a whole pack of lies yesterday, and I tried to explain to him over and over what he did in leaving was wrong, and that he had to change before we could accept him back and forgive him, and that I was highly annoyed at him kissing me like that. Then this morning he woke up and demanded I cook his breakfast even before he said good morning… hang on where were you?" she said leaning back just a little but still remaining in his arms.

"Oh yeah… I had an idea this morning so I went to check something out. I was lying in bed shivering and thinking just how bleeding bad our life is… you know feeling sorry for my self and all that… I think it was seeing that jerk kiss you on top of being sick of being cold and damp… anyway I thought it was time we changed direction, did things a little more sensibly, we should go muggle, recruit some help and what not… So I went to check if the Dursleys had returned to Privet Drive.

I mean Riddle and the death eaters know I left there, after that fight as we escaped they are bound to know that the Dursleys left as well, leaving the house empty. So that house is just about the safest place we could possibly be. Everyone, including Riddle '_know_' how much I hate the place and how I said I would never return there. They all '_know_' I would never even dream of setting up home there under any circumstances, so I checked it out. Its just as we left it, nobody has been there since the death eaters chased us. So we leave the tent and all that stuff, pack everything else and we move to Privet Drive. Find some help with this damn task," Harry smiled as he finished speaking and bent his head forward and kissed her gently. "I sort of thought it a good plan."

Hermione looked at him a small smile on her face as she began to accept her 'obsession' with him was actually love, she was in love with him and had not recognised it for what it truly was. "It's brilliant Harry, oh and Harry I thought about what you said, and I thought about being married… and Harry, yes, I want to be your wife."

Harry stared at her, all his hopes and dreams were being answered and he could think of nothing to say other than "Thank you."

After another kiss that was decidedly more passionate than the previous one they parted for air and Harry spoke up, "Right you go pack your things, I'll get mine from my bed and after checking the red head we'll get off."

"Harry, all your stuff is gone! That's why I thought you left me," she said a little confused.

Smiling at her he gave a little chuckle, "Nah, it's all in my little back pack, I stuff it under my bunk so it is all done and ready to go."

"Prat, you scared me to death, I thought you left me like… oh I don't think we should take 'him' with us, he'll just do the same things again, he'll hold us back, eat what food we have, be a general pain in the butt, he started already today, and even after hours of explaining, I could not get through to the thick git that I am not his girlfriend and do not wish to ever be his girlfriend. Prat would not believe I did not stop him kissing me because I was too shocked." She said as she showed him her bag to let him know she was packed. "Oh and when you check 'him' out take that thing Dumbledore left him in his will, he used it to track us somehow."

Harry was to happy with her saying she wanted to marry him to disagree with her, so he walked out of the tent and levitated the red haired young ex-friend into the tent and dropped him onto his bunk. After a quick enervate to wake Ron up, Harry checked him for broken bones, healed his nose and split lip. As soon as Harry had healed him Ron started to yell about his girlfriend hitting him. Harry simply pointed his wand at Ron and said "Stupefy."

After rifling through Ron's pockets and finding the item he was looking for Harry threw some blankets over the now unconscious seventeen year old and took a quick walk out of the tent, chose a spot behind the tent and with a few wand movements he had dug a deep hole to bury the deluminator in. Two minutes later certain that the damn thing that was able to track them was no longer a threat he stepped into his bedroom retrieved his back pack and joined Hermione just outside the wards erected around the tent.

Wrapping Hermione in a hug Harry gave her a quick kiss and then asked "Are you ready?" After a quick nod from the woman in his arms they vanished into the ether and a few seconds later they re-appeared in a small rather run down and obviously dilapidated bedroom. "Well we're here." Harry said even though he knew the words were not needed.

Hermione looked around the room and a severe frown replaced the smile that being in his arms brought to her face. "This is the room they made you live in… and Dumbledore had been here… that senile old fool knew how they treated you all the time you were here and yet he made you return year after year to this. I promise you Harry I will be visiting that portrait of his when all this is over and that old man will wish he had never even heard of you."

After listening to Hermione ranting for several minutes about what would happen to the Dursleys when she got her hands on them, Harry shut her up with the simple expedient of kissing her. Before she could begin another rant after they broke the kiss he told her she should check out the bedrooms to see about their sleeping arrangements while he went down stairs to turn on the central heating, the master switch of which was in the garage. He would then make them a nice mug of tea and they could discuss what to do next.

Harry was standing next to the kitchen window, and stirring a fresh pot of tea when Hermione entered the kitchen. The look of surprise on Hermione's face as she stepped into the kitchen caught Harry off guard, her question threw him completely.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw just to the side of Harry, sitting on the counter of the breakfast bar a really shapely looking young woman who was from what she could see, maybe two or three years her senior; she was dressed in skin tight jeans and a white blouse her head down and her face obscured by her rich dark hair and the light of the window behind her. "Who are you?" Hermione asked shock evident in her voice.

She received two simultaneous replies.

"Huh… Hermione are you ok?" came from Harry.

"You can see me?" came from the young woman whose head lifted in surprise.

Now that the young woman had lifted her head Hermione knew exactly who she was, even if she did not know quite how she could see her. "Lily… Lily Potter?" came out without conscious thought.

"Er Hermione love are you feeling alright? My names' Harry remember?" Harry commented looking at her with a worried frown.

"Hermione, be a good daughter in law and kiss the fool boy while making him look in this direction see if he can then see me, I'm not sure why but I feel your love for each other will work and wake him up. I've been trying for the past sixteen years to get his attention with no bloody luck." Lily said exasperation definitely coming through with both her voice and her expression.

Shocked and yet relieved Harry had not simply allowed one of the good looking neighbours or heaven forbid one of his ex-girlfriends into the house Hermione decided to do as Lily asked. As she walked over to Harry who had put the tea pot down and was looking a little worriedly at her, she was thinking about Lily calling her 'daughter in law', wondering why it sounded so right coming from a woman who looked like an older sister.

Taking hold of Harry's head in both her hands Hermione leaned forward and just before she kissed him she instructed him to keep his eyes open.

As Hermione kissed him Harry did as he was instructed even though it seemed to be an odd thing for her to ask him to do. As the kiss deepened and his eyes were about to close due to the pleasure he was feeling something caught his attention over Hermione's shoulder.

Harry's eyes shot so wide that Lily sitting watching from her place on the counter top thought that the two green orbs might drop out. "Well thank the stars for Hermione!" Lily exclaimed loudly as she leapt from the counter and walked toward them. "Do you know how long I have been trying to get your attention? I nearly gave up hope when you started dating the 'I've ridden more brooms than any one else' Weasley. She's even worse than her mother 'Molly spread legs the potion queen'."

Hermione turned to face Lily with a look of shock on her face, "Molly spread legs the potion queen?" she asked in disbelief.

Lily chuckled a little, "Don't be so surprised Hermione dear, Molly earned her name at Hogwarts. She was just as fat and ugly then as she is now, any boy who was not to fussy what the girl looked like could go to her for a place to sheath their wand, quite a few who would not have touched her with someone else's wand were caught in her potion web as well. Of coarse it all came to an end when she gave Weasley an extra free ride or two for helping her with some of the more aware wizards, the famous Weasley fertility was far more powerful than her weak contraception spell. She got pregnant and the paternity test showed Arthur Weasley was the father. She was screaming mad when she was forced to marry into the poorest family in the school. Anyway the Prewett's wanting to be rid of her after sullying their family name did not demand a bride price, instead they paid the Weasley clan to take her off their hands, and gave the Weasley's the Burrow as well. That's a funny tale in itself, apparently her father named the place, said it reminded him of his daughter, she shagged like a rabbit and did not care what buck it was or what he looked like.

While Lily was talking Harry stood his mouth open and his brain in a state of utter confusion. Right in front of him stood a woman who looked like a perfect copy of his mother. But she could not be, his mother was dead, he saw her die in his dementor induced nightmares, he had seen her spectre leave Riddle's wand, and he had visited his mother and fathers graves just a few days ago. She could not be Lily Potter and yet he knew she was, she was most definitely his mother, dark red hair blue jeans and all.

The shock, surprise and talking was all brought to a sudden end when Harry dropped the spoon he had been holding. The sudden noise drawing their attention to the small silver item as it bounced on the tile floor. Harry looked up from the spoon, "Mum… how… it's really you?" he exclaimed stepping toward Lily.

Lily looked up into the eyes that were so like her own and saw the need, the longing for her to be real. "Yes… and no son," she answered confusing both Harry and Hermione. "Yes it's me and I am here… but… though I might look solid I'm actually not. It's difficult to explain, you heard the saying 'with you in spirit', well that's more or less what I am. You see I'm tied to you Harry, just as Riddle is, but to a far greater extent. My soul is… for want of a better way of explaining it, wrapped around your soul, originally it was to save you from that monster, keep your soul anchored to your body for just a few hours if he tried to kill you. Bloody hell… if that damn sister of mine had not hated me so much, if I had never trusted her, if I had asked someone else we would not be having this conversation, we would have been together all this time.

Let me try to explain by telling you what I did all those years ago. Your father and I found a ritual that would protect you and myself if Riddle found us and managed to get close enough to use the killing curse on us. All I had to do was make sure that the curse would hit me first, then when my soul or spirit was released I was to enter the nearest body with my blood flowing through it, where I could be an anchor for the original soul, preventing the killing curse from working as it can only affect one soul, there was only you close enough. Now as you know once magical power is released it has to go somewhere, so I was able to use the magic that hit you to redirected Riddle's curse back on him, unfortunately there was not enough of my own magic left to prevent a small slither of Riddle's shattered filthy soul grabbing onto you Harry. That's what that scar is.

The ritual we did was an ancient sex based druid one, centred on a female's sexual orgasm. I had the required runes tattooed on my chest between my breasts and James had to activate them as we both reached a mutual orgasm, it was a damn sight harder than it sounds I can tell you. Though to be honest it was fantastic as well, the amount of times we had sex during those few weeks at Godrics Hollow trying for a mutual orgasm. Anyway we finally managed to get everything right timing wise and James activated the runes.

With that part of the ritual completed we completed the next part of the ritual, which was to make a bracelet with the required runes on it and I had to charge it with my magic in the same way as before. That was where Petunia was supposed to come into the picture, she was supposed to wear the bracelet and if and when the darn thing alerted her, she and Vernon were supposed to immediately take a portkey to the hollow and using her own sexual orgasm while touching me in some way, reactivate the runes on my chest with the bracelet which would then recall my soul into my own body. Simple enough, except that cow hated magic so much she refused to use the portkey we supplied, she was so full of hate she was willing to let me die, lousy cow.

And now here we are. Somehow Hermione when you kiss Harry some of your joint magic seems able to feed into my tiny depleted supply, which was all but fully used up on that useless Quirrell, you and I seem to be compatible on some magical level now. And now with your joint magic my son can finally see me. Though how that is working after all this time I have no real idea at all."

While Hermione had worked out what Lily was trying to describe, Harry was completely lost, so Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered, "Your mums soul is not free to go on yet, she's with you, in your heart and soul protecting you."

Just a little later Lily was watching the two teens with a look of longing as they sat at the table and sipped at a mug of piping hot tea. Her wishing to be able to join them and be able to have a sip of the tea was interrupted when Hermione spoke up.

"It's a pity that no one knew what you had done, maybe then they would not have buried you at Godrics Hollow. Maybe they could have somehow convinced your dear sister to do what was right. If that had happened then that old fraud Dumbledore could not have got away with treating Harry the way he did. I swear I will go back to Hogwarts just to curse his soul to hell… Oh now there's a thought…"

Hermione finished speaking and got a far away look in her eyes as she sipped at her tea. Harry looked at his mum and very quietly said, "She's brilliant, and when she gets like this it means she's seen something everyone has missed, usually she runs off to the library, she can't do that here so I'll bet you a quid she's going over all the Hogwarts books in her mind right now. I'm sure she has one of those photographic memory things."

Hermione gave a quick blink of her eyes before she looked at Lily, "You can't be buried at Godrics Hollow, from what you said about that ritual you your self are still somehow connected to the runes on your chest so you could be called back to your body… now if your magical core is somehow feeding off the connection that Harry and I have, then that means… for you to still have a magical core to take in some of our magical power," Hermione seemed to go deep into thought again for a few minutes. "You must still be alive and very, very close to a magical node. Your body has to be somewhere not so far away from here for you to take in some magical power from us.

Lily was nodding while Hermione was speaking, and let out a little curse. She had assumed that as she had never been released to re-enter her body, she would have been buried along with James. Now who would be able to prevent her being buried. Suddenly she called out "Penny Potter!" after waiting for a few minutes and there being no answer she looked at her son. "Harry it seems only you and Hermione can hear me, call Penny here, oh and that little fellow Dobby as well."

Harry watching the two women was beginning to work out what was going on and called just as his mother had. "Penny Potter, Dobby." He was answered by two pop sounds and the voice of Dobby saying "I'se here for the great Harry Potter sir."

Along side Dobby an old female elf stood with her head bowed a little "Is you'se my little master Harry, sir."

Harry nodded and said "My mum would like to speak to you both."

The two elves looked around the room and then back at Harry, then they looked at each other before Dobby looked again at Harry. "Is master Harry Potter sir alright, Mrs Lily is not being here sir."

Harry looked at his mum, "They can't see you, what is it you want them for?" he asked feeling a little worried, elves could normally see far more than any wizard could.

Lily smiled at him for a moment, "It must be my magic source is not powerful enough yet, anyway ask Penny if she knows what happened to me after Godrics Hollow, and if she if she knows, would she be willing to have Dobby help us."

Harry listened as the female elf told him she had found her mistress in a coma, and master James dead. She knew what had happened, so to keep her mistress body safe from the evil ones she transfigured the dead evil one into a Lily look alike then took Mistress Lily home to the fairy hill farm. "And I feeds her and keeps her clean. I takes her for a walk every day, and makes her be doing exercise so's she don't be losing her strength. I will shows Dobby and we can takes you and your missus there to see you's mother." The little elf said a little excitedly. With two simultaneous pops the elves vanished only to return two minutes later.

Hermione smiled and gave a triumphant sort of 'Yeah I know what's happening type gesture.' "Lily what Penny is describing is identical to what happens to those who are kissed by the dementors. If no one looks after the body after the soul has been sucked out, like the prisoners of Azkaban, the body quickly dies. I think it is something like a reversed Horcrux except you must still be connected to your body somehow, if we can find that bracelet then we can return you to your body."

A quick word from Harry, and Dobby with help from Penny began searching the house. It took just ten minutes for the elves to return to the kitchen with a small trunk that had been stored in the attic. Lily recognised it instantly; it was her first Hogwarts trunk. Inside was all the memorabilia that Petunia had of her sister, including the un-used portkey and the bracelet.

Using the old yet still working portkey it was a rather happy group who left Privet Drive to be taken to what turned out to be the Evans farm. Penny had placed some specialised elf wards around the house and inside sitting in a chair was the unmoving still living body of Lily Potter.

While Harry was shown around the farm by Penny, Lily and Hermione discussed the ritual. Considering the fact they had no idea where Petunia was Hermione worked out how they could change the ritual slightly taking into account her connection to both Harry and through him and her magic, Lily.

Harry entered the house just as Lily was giving Hermione a warning. "You should use a lubrication charm, that son of mine has been truly well blessed. I had thought James was well blessed but he had nothing on his son."

When Harry entered the room Hermione was blushing furiously. "Hello what did I miss?" he asked as he took a seat next to Hermione.

"Er Harry… er… first we did not settle whether you want to marry me," Hermione said still blushing.

Harry looked surprised, "Of coarse I do that was why I asked, so will you marry me?" he said while remembering that she had said 'first' so there was more to come.

"Yes Harry, I will, and I will be proud to be your wife. Now… next, do you mind if I happen to be pregnant with your baby when we get married?" she asked a little quietly.

Harry's face had turned bright red but he took a deep breath before he answered "I've been wondering what it would be like to er… make you pregnant since we took that ride on Buckbeak, so no, I wouldn't mind at all if it's my baby inside you."

Hermione sounded a bit flustered as she tried to get out the next part of the plan she and Lily had come up with, and Lily took over for her. "Harry son, what Hermione is trying to ask is quite simple, first let me ask, do you want me back with you properly?"

"Yes mum I do definitely, it seems dead strange to be talking to you sitting there while your living body is over there."

Lily smiled at him "Good, see we worked out a way to do this without having to have female blood kin to make it work. What we want you to do is to have sex with Hermione as soon as possible, now there is just a little thing that might be slightly off putting. You'll have to do it while my nude body lies next to you. Hermione will have to be touching me as much as possible when she activates the runes on the bracelet.

Then there is the fact that Hermione can not use any contraceptive charms, there must be no other magic used except the runes, because I made the runic magic for Petunia who got herself sterilised after she had Dudley. I never took the contraceptive charm into consideration when doing the runes, and you can't use anything your self either as part of the ritual will rely on your fertility."

Embarrassed as he was, he wanted his mother back and was willing to do anything, still he did have a question. "Will you actually be watching as well?"

Hermione really blushed as Lily answered "No not as such… though I do need to be in the correct place for when I am pulled back to where I belong."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief "When do we do this, and Hermione are you ok with having my baby so soon if you do get pregnant?" he asked his blush fading a little. He felt ready and was sure his long held desire to make love with Hermione could and would over rule any shyness if they covered up his mother.

Hermione and Lily exchanged a sly smile, both agreeing that Harry did not need to know that Lily would be sharing Hermione's body from the beginning of the ritual until the runes were activated. Although it was required for the ritual to work that Lilly be as close to her body as possible she did not really need to share Hermione's body except to help the younger woman to achieve the required state of arousal and to solidify the connection between them. Harry not knowing about it was what they had decided on doing, his not knowing was the only way they could be sure that Harry's tackle worked and did not fail because of embarrassment. Hermione had read somewhere that having his mother watching might be far to embarrassing for him to perform. She answered that she was about as ready as she ever would be to have her first child.

"Well its late and I think we should all get a goodnights sleep, tomorrow I'll set up the few changes we need for the ritual to work with me, as well as some safety runes around the bed we are going to use. We can… well you know… tomorrow night." Hermione said still blushing. She was a little worried because no man had ever seen her naked, her doctor as a child had been a woman and then while at Hogwarts she had only seen Madam Pomfrey, even when she had nearly died at the ministry, and on top of that she was of the opinion that she was not what could be thought of as pretty when she was nude.

Harry having been told that he was to use the main bedroom as it was the only king sized bed in the house, said goodnight to his mother and then gave Hermione a rather quick kiss went up to get ready for bed.

Lily chuckled as she watched Hermione worry her bottom lip, "Go Hermione, make love with your man, it will make it so much easier to activate the runes tomorrow if you have had sex before. Oh and don't be too surprised if it isn't all that good tonight if it is the first time for you. It will get so much better with practice believe me. Now go, and don't forget that charm, Harry is not a small wanded wizard."

The next morning Lily burst into a chuckle as she watched Hermione enter the kitchen with an odd gait. "Ah I see you discovered I was telling the truth then." She said between bouts of chuckling.

Hermione had a dreamy smile on her face as she remembered the night before, looking behind her to make sure Harry was not following, she turned to Lily. "It was bloody wonderful Lily, I was glad that I did a lot of horse riding when I was younger, it's quite true what they say about it breaking the hymen, thank the gods. I'm sure I would feel even more sore otherwise. Oh and we did not bother with the contraceptive charm, like Harry said it's a waste of time if we are not going to use it tonight. Besides I'm rather looking forward to giving him a child, though what my folks will say I don't know."

Using a healing charm, to take away the soreness, taught to her by Lily, Hermione was feeling good when Harry finally made an appearance, a goofy grin on his face that looked as if it was going to become a permanent condition. "Morning sweetheart, how are you this morning?" he asked then noticed his mother's spirit and gave her a quick hello as well. "Where is the other part of you mum?"

Lily wished him a good morning and informed him that Penny had taken her for her morning walk and they should be back quite soon. Lily watched again as they sipped at their mugs of tea, "Harry son I don't care how the hell you do it, but you had better give Hermione a damn good orgasm tonight, I've been longing for a cup of tea for all these years and I think I really deserve one now." She said letting another chuckle escape at the expression on his beet red face.

Harry turned to Hermione "Did I not do it properly last night?" he asked looking both red faced and worried.

Hermione got the dreamy look on her face again before she answered "Oh don't you worry Harry love, you managed to do wonderfully at least a half dozen times before we fell asleep." The dreamy look did not fade as she thought about what he had done to her.

As far as Hermione was concerned the day was going by far too slowly, she had done the necessary arrangements and had everything prepared by lunch time. She was really looking forward to when they went to bed to complete the ritual, she could not even settle down to read a book and by four o clock she had reached the end of her patience. Telling Penny to prepare Lily's body for the ritual she went in search of Harry who was out in the garden doing a little weeding.

"Harry love, shower, and then we do the ritual, I can't wait any longer, so come on." She called as she saw him stretch out his well muscled back after bending over the flower beds.

While Harry was in the shower Hermione was in the bed room. Lying down next to the nude body of Lily she felt the odd sensation as Lily's spirit form lay down on top of her and seemed to sink into her slowly. She felt really weird when she heard Lily inside her head. "This is going to feel really weird for me you know, it has been such a long time since I have felt anything at all. I find myself looking forward to finding out exactly what I will feel."

Twenty five minutes later Hermione was having the most powerful orgasm she could ever have imagined, her chanting of the ritual words had stopped and her mind had shut down and all her thought processes were overwhelmed by the amazing feelings that were being generated in every nerve of her body and all of it was centred in the small area at the bottom of her abdomen and then shooting from there through every individual nerve in her body.

Lily sharing Hermione's body was feeling the exactly the same for her, but she managed to retain just enough working brain power to get Hermione to activate the bracelet, and then place Hermione's hand on the runes tattooed on her own bodies' chest. When she was suddenly and without warning wrenched out of Hermione it was to find her own body was undergoing the exact same reactions as her daughter in law and within seconds her mind went blank and her body rigid as it gave way to the most magnificent feelings accompanied by a rush of magical force filling her core once again.

Both Lily and Hermione collapsed into unconsciousness caused by the overwhelming amount of pleasure they were feeling. Harry was having a slightly different experience as something inside him seemed to snap and a wave of power beyond anything he had ever felt rushed into him and he too dropped into unconsciousness.

It was half an hour later when Hermione stirred, remnants of the orgasm were still rippling through her. She lay like that enjoying the feelings and mini orgasms for five more minutes before Harry woke up. Without thinking he managed to roll off her after she had another orgasm but nowhere near as powerful as that first one.

"That was ruddy great," he said quietly.

Both Hermione and Harry suddenly sat bolt upright when they heard a moan from the other side of Hermione. They had both forgotten all about Lily lying in the bed with them. Harry quickly rolled out of the bed and pulled on his under pants before his mother pushed the sheet off her head and looked at them.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I never expected that. I've never felt anything so bloody good in my entire life. To feel all that you were feeling, then all that magic as it rushed into me was… bloody hell." Lily said as she looked at the two teens, she then suddenly realised she could feel the sheet, and she could feel Hermione's hip where they were touching. "I'm back… by all the gods you did it, Harry said you are brilliant, he was wrong, you are miles beyond brilliant." Lily said excitedly sitting up and rubbing her hands over her stomach just to feel her skin once again.

Harry went bright red as the sheet fell off uncovering his mothers' breast, "Mother! Cover your self up I can see your boobs." He exclaimed a little loudly.

Lily looked at him for a second or two, "What? Oh come on Harry they are just breasts, same as Hermione has just a little older, and you didn't mind playing with hers." She then started laughing, she was far too happy to be bothered by modesty or anything else. She had been stuck inside her son for so long it felt great to be free, to once again feel the sheets and the bed under her bum. "Ok son to save you being embarrassed you nip down to make me that cup of tea I have been longing for, no sugar and just a little milk, then I can get dressed and me and this wonderful wife of yours can have a little chat about what happened."

Harry was quite happy to carry out his mothers instructions; he had not expected to see her naked chest, nice though it might still be at her age. He left the room as fast as he could considering how exhausted he felt.

"Hermione, just so you know, something happened that I did not expect. You know when I was joking about feeling something, well I don't know why it happened but I felt everything you did. That orgasm you had was so powerful that I even continued to feel it after I got back in my body. It seemed to travel with me. Boy it was such an odd feeling. I know he is my son, but I have to say you are one hell of a lucky woman to have a man like him, and him being so well blessed, so take care of him, don't ever let him go." Lily told the younger woman as they got ready.

Hermione was so wobbly on her feet she sat back on the bed and let Lily take the first shower. While Lily showered Hermione thought about some of the memories of Lily's that she had seen while they were together. Lily had shown quite a collection of Harry's fantasies, all of which were with the witch he was so in love with. She was quite shocked that he had fantasized about doing such things with her, the bushy haired know it all. Some of the fantasies made her blush crimson, '_could I bend like that'_ she wondered as one of the fantasies drifted through her mind.

It took Lily quite some time to have her shower as she enjoyed the sensation of once again being able to feel the water hitting her; it was only thought of her future grandchild that had more than likely been created sometime in the past few hours, which led her to remembering Hermione was waiting to shower as well. Entering the bedroom again she could not prevent the happy feeling and the smile that accompanied it when she saw the glassy eyed look and dreamy smile Hermione had on her face. "Your turn daughter," she said loud enough to bring Hermione from her day dream.

After spending almost an hour between them taking their showers and getting dressed, Lily finding she was almost the exact same size as Hermione even down to her bra size had borrowed some clothes from her future daughter in law. The two women made it down to the kitchen. They had both taken a seat and Lily was truly enjoying her first cup of tea in years when she noticed something different about Harry, she was just about to say something when Hermione blurted out.

"Harry! Your scar… it's gone, there's nothing there."

Harry reached up and instead of feeling the rippled and lumpy scar as he usually did all he could feel was smooth skin. Almost leaping from his chair he rushed to the bathroom, seconds after he entered the bath room he let out a joyful sounding "YES!"

Later that night, after having sent a message to Gringotts by way of the royal mail, and chatting all day about life at Hogwarts during Lily's time there they all made their way to bed. Lily was just dropping off to sleep when she was startled wide awake. All the feelings she had had the night before as Harry and Hermione made love were repeating. Twice she went through the same thing and once again the feelings made her lose consciousness due to the sheer amount of pleasure.

Every night for the next eight nights she felt every thing that Harry was doing to Hermione although each night it was a little less intense. A little less powerful. She had said nothing in the hope that it was just some residual feeling from the ritual. On the evening of the ninth night Lily confided in Hermione what had been happening.

Hermione stared at Lily not quite understanding what she was being told, and then she realised what was happening and she looked into Lily's eyes and said "Oops, er I forgot to take the bracelet off. Bet the runes are still connected to you till the power drains away." Her face turned red as she pulled the bracelet from her wrist and handed it to Lily.

Lily looked at the bright blush on Hermione's face and could not help herself when she chuckled, "The way that it was fading each day, I might have been walking around feeling well satisfied for another month or so. The way you two go at it."

Harry joined them in the room to find them both in hysterics, it did not help when they both stopped laughing, looked up at him as he entered and both began to roll about laughing once again.

It took the two worried women nearly two hours to find him, having realised he had stormed from the room thinking they were laughing at him. Harry was sitting at the far side of a little barn in a quiet spot he could spend time thinking and working out his feelings. He spent the two hours trying to work out why they were laughing at him and coming up with no satisfactory answer.

Having found him Hermione and Lily had a really hard time convincing him they were not laughing at him and that he had just walked in on something they had both found extremely funny. It took an hour but they eventually got him to go back to the house.

That night as they got in bed Harry turned to face away from Hermione and mumbled a goodnight. She tried to talk to him but he insisted he was just tired and wanted to sleep. A very worried and scared Hermione was not able to sleep, she knew Harry well enough to know that he had not accepted their excuse for why they burst out laughing when they looked at him and if they did not do something very quickly he would brood on it until, well she did not want to think what could happen.

Listening to Harry snoring very quietly as he usually did when asleep; Hermione left the bed and went to Lily's room. After knocking at Lily's door several times and not getting an answer Hermione made her way down to the kitchen to make her self a drink, and to think about what to do. She had only been sat there a minute or two when she was joined by Lily.

"He doesn't believe me… us," Hermione said quietly as Lily sat and poured herself a drink.

"Come on Hermione it's not that bad." Lily tried to comfort the young woman.

"Buts that's where you are wrong Lily, lying is one of the few things that Harry truly hates, you know that, and he thinks we were lying to him, he has already started to brood over it, he turned his back on me when we went to bed. He's not done that before, he didn't even kiss me goodnight." Hermione was starting to cry.

Hermione crying made Lily angry, her stupid son was acting like a little baby because they were having a little fun. She was not going to let him get away with that. Leaving Hermione she made her way upstairs to the room Harry and Hermione were sharing. Slamming the door open she stormed over to the bed. "HARRY JAMES POTTER… you get your miserable little arse out of that bed and you go and apologise to Hermione for acting like a little five year old."

A tired and shocked Harry shot up in his bed and as he began to grasp what was happening, he said "You two were lying to me…"

Lily was not prepared to give an inch "Harry stop acting like a bloody petulant child. We were having a bloody laugh for gods sake. It's not our fault you want to act like another dick head Weasley just because we won't let you in on the joke. NOW GROW THE HELL UP AND GO AND APOLOGISE TO THAT POOR GIRL." Lily turned and left the room and Harry heard her saying to her self "He's no better than that jerk friend of his making the girl cry for no reason. I can't believe he's my son."

Harry went down to the kitchen feeling extremely guilty, walking into the room he walked over to Hermione and got down on his knees and hugging her he rested his head against her stomach. "Hermione sweetheart, will you forgive me… I… My… since… Hermione I… it's since that damn thing was removed… my emotions are all over the place, and I've been terrified you will see sense and leave me for someone better… I love you so much…"

Hermione had been stroking his hair as he finally revealed why he had been so affected by their laughter. Leaning over she kissed the top of his head and whispered "I'll never leave you Harry, never." She felt him shudder and she realised he was actually crying, so she held his head pressed to her stomach as he released all his pent up grief and hurt. Without knowing how she knew, she knew what was happening with him and that he needed this, he needed to free himself of the guilt he had been carrying around since Cedric died. To free him self of the need to blame him self for everything bad that happened, he needed to be free of the fear of losing everyone he loved.

It was an hour later when the two teens climbed back into the bed. Harry had clung to Hermione overwhelmed by his feelings after all that had happened. Hermione quickly discovered what was wrong and knowing that had eased Harry's mind enough for him to pull him self together. He was still sleeping when Hermione went down to the kitchen for breakfast the next morning and saw Lily there drinking her morning tea.

Lily herself had not slept well at all; she was feeling guilty for what she had said to Harry. Most of it was caused by her red haired temperament and she had no right to talk to him the way she did. She offered an apology to Hermione telling her what she had said. Hermione had accepted the apology but warned Lily not to compare Harry to Ron Weasley ever again, as Harry might take the insult far too seriously.

Hermione then explained that Harry had been feeling confused about his feelings since his scar had simply vanished. Knowing that the scar had contained a little of Riddle in it Hermione had concluded from what Harry was telling her that the evil thing had been increasing Harry's feelings of guilt over things he had no control over, perhaps with the intention of weakening its host enough for it too take over just as the one in the diary had taken over Ginny Weasley. The two women then fell into a comfortable silent mutual contemplation of Hermione's theory.

When Harry came down for his breakfast almost an hour later Lily decided to reveal what they had been laughing at, and quite unexpectedly Harry burst into laughter. The two women sat and gawped at him as he rocked on his seat in laughter unable to eat his breakfast. Looking at each other the two women realised that their fear of Harry being mortified about his own mother having feelings caused by what he was doing to Hermione was unfounded.

One week later just after they had finished breakfast an owl arrived with a letter from Gringotts. One of the items Harry had written to them about and had asked for their help in finding and destroying had been found in the vault of the Lestrange family. It had been removed to a secure location awaiting the arrival of a specialist curse breaker to destroy it, but had become suddenly magically inert, all the magic and curses that were on and in the item were suddenly simply gone as if they had never been there. The Goblin who had sent the owl informed Harry that as he had been the one to inform them of the illegal use of their vault system he had been awarded the item, one Helga Hufflepuff's cup which had been added to his vault.

The letter went on to tell them that according to their very best curse breakers and most experienced Goblin personnel, what had happened to the cup would have most certainly happened to all other items of a like kind produced by the same wizard, due to them all being linked to the main source. There were three very happy people who had read the letter, very happy and very relieved.

The Goblins' conclusions were verified for them two days later when Dobby arrived to tell the tale of greasy hook nose being in the hospital ward after the bad evil one had hurt and tortured several of his silly servants for not guarding him properly, and allowing someone to sneak into the house to kill his snake. It was quite obvious that Voldemort had no idea that his horcruxes had been destroyed.

The following morning Harry and Hermione were sitting at the breakfast table discussing how long it would take them to train enough to be able to kill Riddle. Lily entered the room and joined them and with a worried look at Hermione she said, "Hermione dear, I don't think it a good idea you training… I mean if you are pregnant, which we won't know for a while, then your magic is going to be all over the place. It'll be like that for at least the first three months until your body adjusts to being fed off by the baby. I think what we should do is get our hands on some muggle weapons, besides the longer it takes Harry to be ready the more muggle borns are going to be sent to those camps or have their magic stripped."

The two teens came to the conclusion that Lily was right and they began to make plans for how they were going to do things. Three days later the three of them found it rather easy to get past all the security on number 10 Downing Street and to enter the famous house. The parlour that they sat in as they talked to the prime minister after convincing him they were not there to harm him was comfy, and they relaxed as they brought him up to date on what was happening in the wizarding world, they informed him of the lies and deceit of former minister Fudge that had allowed the terrorists to more or less just walk into the ministry and take over.

After being told of what was happening to the muggle born it was a seriously angry prime minister that made arrangements for the three of the magicals to be supplied with weapons and permits to use them, they were all three deputised as temporary members of MI5. Once trained in using their weapons, which would only take a week, all they would have to do would be to find Riddle.

The day after their weapon training finished, with help from their two elves the three of them appeared in the middle of the atrium of the ministry of magic. Standing together their shoulders touching and forming a sort of triangle Harry, Hermione, and Lily with an automatic weapon in each hand began to shoot every death eater they could see, they also shot anyone who raised a wand at them. They were only in the atrium for two minutes when the elves popped in and popped them all away. Behind them they left twenty three dead or dying death eaters and other Voldemort supporters.

Finding the camps where the muggle born were being held was not easy but thanks to Dobby and his contacts through the elf world, they soon began to wage a war of terror on the guards at the camps.

They continued to use the same tactics they had used in the ministry. The two elves popped them into the camps, usually into the main guard dining area. Using the same formation they began shooting as soon as they appeared, vanishing again after just two minutes. After three weeks, never knowing where the three Potters might show up, guards from the camps began to desert. Nothing that Voldemort or his inner circle did could counteract the Potter tactics, and the death eaters were quickly learning what it was like to be on the receiving end of terror tactics.

They were on their third raid on the ministry itself when they arrived to find themselves standing just a few feet from Voldemort. While Voldemort stood looking at them in shock, Harry fired six rounds into the evil dark lord, two of the bullets blew the back of Voldemort's head off after entering through his face.

It was three ecstatically happy people who the elves deposited back at Fairy hill farm. They all knew that Voldemort's horcruxes were gone and there was no way he was ever going to come back after his brains got scattered across the ministry atrium. What they did not know was that the result of their killing Voldemort so easily caused a mass exodus of his supporters. Guards, death eaters, and supporters began to flee Britain as soon as they could. Most of them left penniless as the Goblins refused to allow them access to the bank.

It was less than a week after Voldemort's death that the ministry began to fall apart. Muggleborns who had been taken to Umbridge's former camps started to get together and they began to take their revenge on those who worked at the ministry. Umbridge was dragged from her office and hung in the atrium by a mob of grieving angry people.

The old fools of the Wizengamot tried to restore order by calling a meeting and voting on what to do. Their votes were never taken as a huge mob invaded their building and destroyed it. By the time the mob was finished there was not a single member of the Wizengamot left alive. The government that had passed such evil laws against Muggleborn and other beings for a thousand years and got away with it were completely wiped out as the surviving Muggleborn were joined by elves Goblin's, Centaurs and other sentient beings.

At the end of four weeks things began to settle down as the muggleborns along with the Goblin's elected a government of their own where all sentient creatures had their own voice. All the gold formerly owned by the pureblood elite was spread around by the new mixed government, made available to those in need.

It came as quite a shock to the new government when they took a census and found that their world contained just one percent of the population who claimed to be purebloods, and those were the ones who had fought against the old archaic culture and society.

Four months after the new government was settled into it's daily routine Harry and Hermione Potter along with Lily Potter walked into the government offices to lodge a complaint. His complaint was ignored by all and the huge bronze plaque erected in the atrium remained. It was a plaque that only honoured the Potters and listed all of their accomplishments. Harry was not happy to be the only family to be singled out for what they had done, but as every one kept telling him, if he had not fought and killed Voldemort there would have been no revolution; there would have been no Muggleborn and Goblin government.

Hermione had soon discovered that she was pregnant, and just two days after that they discovered that they were married. Apparently they were married by the vows they had shared during the days they prepared for the ritual with Lily. When Hermione complained that they had had no witnesses to those vows, the filing clerk named their listed witnesses as Lillian Marie Potter, and Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

Together the three of them after a trip to Australia to fetch Hermione's parents, settled down in a rather nice house quite close to Hermione's childhood home. Both Harry and Lily got jobs in the Muggle world and were happy with their lives. Hermione surprised them by settling into being a housewife and mother and really enjoying it, though she did take time to take several open university degrees over the following ten years.

Lily remained single, never even giving a thought to being with another man. She had the family she wanted in her son, daughter in law and five grandchildren.

Harry opened a Muggle book shop, as well as two computer shops and enjoyed the work involved. He even employed a drastically changed Dudley Dursley and his wife Millicent, who was her self a witch that both Potters had gone to Hogwarts with. Life was finally good for the three Potter's and their children.

With a far more intelligent and fair government, life in the wizarding world quickly caught up with the rest of the magical world who lived along side the Muggles quite happily using Muggle materials like paper and pens, instead of the far more expensive parchment and quills. The few remaining purebloods found the changes rather difficult to master but they were all willing to follow the trends being set. It was a far happier world that the new generation of Potter's grew up in.

...


End file.
